Reflection: David Ishihara
by David Ishihara
Summary: A oneshot story. David reflects on his demeanor and his struggles, and got sage advice in a way that he never would've expected.


One night, David was standing outside on the rooftop at night, taking in the view of the stars.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" Sectonia asked as she appeared.

"I just have a lot on my mind that I feel like clearing out." David said.

"If there is a problem, you know you can always talk to me about it." Sectonia said.

"It's just...I really do tend to piss a lot of people off, don't I? I don't know why I do it, but..." David said.

"David, you mustn't think so heavily about this. You know it's not your fault." Sectonia said.

"But what if it was? Think about it. I do everything I can to protect you guys, but it only creates a bigger target on my back. Black, Dragon, James, Cheetah, the Titans... The list just keeps on growing. I already have a bad reputation in the demon community." David said.

"But we know that you'd never do anything to hurt us!" Sectonia said.

"Even when I almost killed you a couple of times?" David asked.

"It couldn't be helped. I wasn't myself those times." Sectonia said.

"That doesn't change the fact that I almost killed you. I still remember that Gundam War. If I hadn't held back when we fought, I really would've killed you." David said with tears running down his face, prompting Sectonia to hold his head to her chest.

"That just proves that you're a gentle soul who never takes pleasure in killing innocent people. Think about it. My new body, the fall of Shadaloo, Brainiac, the Regime, Zeromus, Yomi and Dragon. Even shutting down Danganronpa. None of that would've been possible without you. And it's all because you fight to protect those dear to you. You even took in a pupil so that she can do the same thing, given the time." Sectonia said.

"You sure? I mean, we all know how strong the cast, even Shuichi, feel about Kaede. Even if they join my team, because of me, the Coalition will be..." David said.

"David, I understand that you don't like to cause problems that put your comrades at risk, but they chose to go because they see Kaede as more than just a friend, but a lifelong companion, and that's saying something when you consider the show they were on. All I'm saying is, if they join you after helping rescue Kaede, it's because they chose to do so of their own will. That goes for almost all of the members of your group. You didn't handpick them all. They chose to fight alongside you, and you've always respected those with strong wills. You're like the cool brother to them. It's not like you to get all mopey, and you know that." Sectonia said.

"Yeah... You're right. I always accepted what happened, come what may. I'm a badass. I don't have time to be mopey." David said. "Thanks. I really needed that. Heh. Look at that. Now you're the one giving me insightful advice."

"It's all thanks to you, you know. You were the reason that I pushed forward this much. No matter what happens, we'll face the dangers, together." Sectonia said.

"Thanks. It's good to know that you have my back, at least." David said.

"It's not just me. Everyone else feels the same way. Don't worry so much about what others think of you, because you're even more of a hero than you think you are." Sectonia said.

"Didn't I used to give the same advice to you?" David asked.

"You did. And look at everything that's happened because of that. Sure, your words tend to aggravate a few people, but at the same time, they inspire those with hearts as pure as yours to be the best they can be. You really need to stop doubting yourself, and keep moving forward, no matter what happens." Sectonia said.

"How ironic. The same words I used to inspire you, you're using to help me." David said. "I guess I still have a lot to learn after all."

Sectonia lifted him up with an arm around her.

"Thanks. You've always been my biggest supporter in all of this, Sectonia. Although, that was attributed to when we first met." David said. "We were the first two members of our group, and from there, we kept moving forward, getting stronger and stronger along the way. I'm glad to have met you back then."

"Me too. Now, this case, the Titans. Let's end it together." Sectonia said as they went back inside.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." David said.


End file.
